Prelude to Bliss
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Before Orihime gets marry to Ichigo, she must first get the proper attires. Good thing she has "family" to help her with that situation.


**I consider this a prequel to Wedding Bell Bliss. Dont have to read it to understand this story, but if you want to check it.**

**Thanks to Star for the beta.**

_**Borrowed**_

"Kurosaki-san, I-I cant believe it. This is so wonderful," a teary eyed Orihime said, choking with so much emotion that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe. The reason for her emotional state was the beautiful wedding dress she was holding, her small hand caressing the soft material.

"I'm glad you love it," Isshin said as he rubbed the back of his neck, giving his future daughter in law a goofy smile. "Masaki looked so beautiful when she wore it on our wedding day."

The healer's grey eyes widened. "This belonged to Masaki-san?" She was touched that she be given such an honor as to wearing Ichigo's mother's dress. The Kurosaki patriarch nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'm so honored, Kurosaki-san, but shouldn't you give this to Yuzu-chan or Karin-chan?" She didn't want to offend the twins by wearing their mother's dress before they do.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He waved it off with his hand. 'The girls were overjoyed when I told them about giving you the dress. And besides, consider it a thank you for marrying my punk of son." Orihime's hand covered her mouth to stop the giggles that were bubbling out.

The princess stopped her fits to continue talking. "Well, thank you, I will treasure this forever." She gave him her megawatt smile.

"But there is one thing you have to do before you wear it." Isshin became deadly serious.

"What is it?" Her face mirroring his own serious face.

"Well, you have to call me dad." he smiled warmly.

Orihime just smiled wider at the request. "Alright, dad."

"Oh, Hime-chan!" He yelled in glee, enveloping his new daughter in a massive bear hug and started to spin her around like a madman. All Orihime did was laugh.

_**New**_

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked suspiciously to the strawberry blonde woman standing in front of him.

"Nice to see you too, Ichigo," a smiling Rangiku said as she patted his cheek while entering his house, uninvited of course.

"I didn't say you could come in." He scowled.

'Where's Hime-chan?" She ignored him.

"In the Kitchen. Why?" he knew that anytime the tenth squad lieutenant came to this world, there be some kind of mischief. Half of the time it would involve Orihime and himself.

"I'm here to give her a wedding gift." She held up a colorful bag.

"Knowing you, it'll be something perverted." Ichigo wondering how his fiancée and himself always attracted such strange friends. Luckily Chad and Tatsuki weren't one of them. Well, most of the time anyway.

The busty lieutenant gasped in mock shock, placing her hand where her heart was. "I'm offended! Do you really think I have such a dirty mind?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He just ignored it.

"For her twentieth birthday you gave her damn dominatrix outfit!" He practically yelled.

"From what I heard, it was put to good use." She smirked at his flush expression.

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked excitably as she ran up to hug her 'sister' who returned the welcome gesture with her own hug.

"Well," she started, pulling away from Orihime. "I came to give you a wedding gift." As she dug through her bag and pulled out a rectangular black box that she handed to Orihime.

"You shouldn't have."

"Well I did, now open it."

Excited, the future bride did what she was told. Her grey eyes widen when she pull out a gorgeous white pearl necklace. 'It's so beautiful. Thank you, Rangiku-san." Orihime gave her another hug.

Ichigo looked on in amazement. Who would have known that the busty beauty could give such a practical gift?

"Oh, and I also got you this to wear for your honeymoon." She dug through her bag again and gave her a smaller one.

Never mind.

"But there's only lipstick here." Orihime asked, pulling the item out confused.

"That's the whole point." Rangiku winked at Orihime, grinning like a fox.

The face of the healer became as red as a tomato while her husband smacked his forehead in aggravation.

_**Old and Blue**_

"Orihime, I think that's enough wiping," Ichigo said, taking a seat beside his future wife.

"No, there's still some specks on it," Orihime countered, wiping vigorously on one of her hairclips.

"There's no specks, Orihime."

"Yes, there is."

"Orihime," His large hands stopped hers from cleaning her precious hairclips. "They're perfect."

'I'm sorry." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "It's just... We're going to be married tomorrow and I'm kind of nervous. Silly isn't it?" She laughed.

Ichigo just shook his head no. "I don't think so." He then grabbed hold her turquoise colored treasure and placed them on both sides of her copper colored haired, marveling on how they made her more beautiful, if that was even possible. "I'm kind of nervous too."

"I guess we're both a little tense about the wedding."She rested her head against his chest, the rhythm of his heart soothing her body.

"Yeah." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ichigo, this isn't a dream, is it? I'm not going to wake up with aliens poking at my brains?"

Ichigo just laughed. "No, this isn't a dream and aliens are not poking at your brain. Tomorrow you and I are going to be married." He smiled at the thought.

Orihime smiled gently when those words escaped his lips. "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to be known as Mrs. Kurosaki." Her eyes began to close, the beat of his heart and the calm atmosphere luring her to sleep.

Noticing this, Ichigo picked her up by the back of her knees and supported her back. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. He then carried her to her bed and laid her down. Once he knew she was comfortable, her pull the cotton blanket over her body and tuck her in.

"See you tomorrow," Ichigo said softly, kissing the side of Orihime's delicate lips.

"I love you, Ichigo," she whispered, snuggling into her warm bed, smiling the cutest smile that Ichigo has ever seen.

"_I must be one lucky bastard to have someone as wonderful as you."_

**Too much fluff in the end?. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Leave a review with your thoughts.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
